Lefty
}} Lefty is the ghost of a disembodied hand in Paranatural. He lives with PJ in the Corner Store alongside the Puckett family. Appearance Lefty is a left hand wearing a white glove with a gold trim, and has a stitched scar of the back of his hand. The hand still has the insides he had when he was alive, and is able to show them to Max through the glove's opening on . Personality Being a disembodied hand, Lefty is not readily capable of showing much personality or emotion; however, he seems to readily help and protect PJ acting as his guardian and seems to enjoy taunting Max. Lefty is not able to speak, although PJ seems to suggest the two are able to communicate. Lefty appears to be very protective over his friends; he attacks Max Puckett after seeing him try to interrogate PJ, tries to save Max from Gorf during their fight, and rushes over to take PJ back from Mayview Middle School after realizing he had snuck out. Paranatural Chapter 2 After Max captures PJ after the latter tries to approach him while he sleeps, Lefty sneaks up on Max and engages in a fight, which ends in Max receiving a bloody nose and Lefty being held down by Max's baseball bat. PJ proceeds to tell Max about how he and Lefty were excited about a new family moving in, and that he was present when PJ found out he could interact with Max's body. As PJ becomes excited over being able to touch Max's bat, Lefty rests himself on PJ's head. After Hissin' Pete begins intensely hissing towards the ground, Lefty takes a toy lamp and follows Max and PJ downstairs to find Gorf. Despite PJ's protests, Lefty rushes in to save Max as the latter is thrown around by Gorf, but is stopped by his own clone created by Gorf's powers. After defeating his copy upon Ed Burger's arrival, Lefty punches Gorf in the face before being tackled away by PJ. After Gorf's defeat, Lefty is not seen as Ed, Max, and PJ go outside to greet Isabel Guerra. Chapter 3 As Max holds up his bat in awe after discovering his magnet powers, Lefty can be seen to his right. As Max kicks PJ's head after he proposes that magneticism is "historically (...) a villainish sort of ability", Lefty can be seen making the same gesture as PJ beside him. Chapter 4 At the end of the chapter, Lefty can briefly be seen holding onto PJ's head as the latter approaches Max and asks whether he got the "superhero weapon" he promised. After seeing him seemingly sleeping, PJ leaves with Lefty still on his head. Chapter 5 At the end of the day, as PJ thanks Max for giving him with a plunger tool, Lefty slaps into the window of Mr. Spender's classroom before entering, patting down PJ, making a threatening gesture towards Max, and dragging PJ away from the school. Relationships Friends * PJ - Lefty seems to be good friends with PJ, acting as a sort of guardian and protector and readily attacking Max after he threatened PJ. * Max Puckett - Despite initially attacking Max during their first meeting, Lefty later attempts to help him during the fight with Gorf with mediocre results. Days later, after coming to the school to retrieve PJ from his mission to help Max, Lefty gives a brief threatening gesture towards Max before leaving. Abilities Lefty appears to be good at physical combat, such as punching and throwing others around. He seems to be adept at manipulating his own spectral energy, using what appeared to be a "spec shot" among other techniques during a fight with his own reflection. Lefty is also a poltergeist, and so is capable of interacting with corporeal objects. Trivia * According to PJ: ** Lefty can see. ** Lefty takes walks. Gallery Official Artwork Lefty.jpg|Lefty's old cast page photo. Lefty Halloween Tweet.png|A sketch of Lefty in a Halloween costume. (Tweet) Sketch Page- Lefty Wearing Spender's Glove.png|Lefty wears one of Mr. Spender's driving gloves, to his dismay. ("Sketches!", Oct 17, 2017) Comic ) Lefty Ch2Pg5.png|Lefty resting on Max's head. ( ) Lefty Ch2Pg8.png|Lefty showing Max his insides. ( ) Lefty Ch2Pg18.png|Lefty swooping in to save Max. ( ) Lefty Ch2Pg23.png|Lefty defeating his clone. ( ) Lefty Punches Gorf.png|Lefty punching Gorf in the face. ( ) Lefty Ch3Pg1.png|Lefty watching Max hold his bat in awe. ( ) Lefty and PJ Ch4Pg151.png|Lefty holding onto PJ's head. ( ) Lefty Ch5Pg292.png|Lefty arriving at school. ( ) Lefty Ch5Pg292 02.png|Lefty dragging PJ away. ( ) }} References Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased